Red Wolf (Old West, Hero Datafile)
RED WOLF Johnny Wakely secret As a child, the boy who would become Red Wolf could run and swim faster than any of the other children. When he was still a boy, the brave's tribe was slaughtered by American pony soldiers. The boy was saved by Sgt. Hacker and given to Martin and Emma Wakely, a couple who were unable to have children of their own. The Wakelys named the boy Johnny and taught him in the ways of the white people, teaching him to farm, read, and to fire a gun. As such, Wakely developed the greatest skills of both the Native people and the white settlers. Eventually the Wakelys were slain by a renegade party of Indian braves which left Johnny feeling incredibly alone and torn. His real parents had been killed by white people while his adoptive family had been killed by natives. Wakely decided that the only thing to be done was to promote peace between the two races in order to stop the bloodshed. When Johnny refused to sell his house to some white men, they burned it to the ground on him, leaving him with no place to live. As a result, Wakely decided to volunteer his services as a scout to Fort Rango, South Dakota. Wakely soon learned of an attack planned on the outpost of a group of Commanches, but he was shot and fell off of a cliff before he could escape with this information. Wakely awoke uninjured in the tomb of his ancestor, the first Red Wolf. It was then that the god Owayodata appeared before him and instructed him to go forth and fulfill his destiny as a force for peace on the Plains. With help from Owayodata, Red Wolf was able to expose the rengade native's plot before it was too late. For a time afterwards, Red Wolf protected the area surrounding Fort Rango from several threats including Ursa the Man-Bear and the Devil Mask, all the while promoting peaceful relations between the two races. At some point afterwards, Red Wolf came to the conclusion that white men did not want peace with the Natives, prefering to kill them off instead. From this point onwards, Red Wolf only fought alonside the Natives against their white enemies. Reports place him with Himmaton-Yalaktit and the Nez Pierce in their escape to Canada. In 1885, however, as a favour to Flaming Star, Red Wolf agreed to help other western heroes to protect the mostly African American town of Wonderment, Montana from the sadistic Nightriders. Red Wolf helped to save a number of the heroes from an ambush set up by the Nightriders and during the main battle, he led a war party of Natives to help turn the tide of battle in the favour of the heroes. Red Wolf's primary weapons were his coup stick and his tomahawks, though he was also quite proficient with a bow and arrow when need be. On at least one occasion Red Wolf was shown to have strapped what appeared to be the claws of a large animal to his knuckles and used them effectively as a weapon. His wolf ally, Lobo, was always there to assist him when need be. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D10, Team D6 Distinctions Champion of the Wolf God, Cheyenneby Blood, Running Wild Power Sets CHOSEN OF OWAYODATA Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Chosen of Owayodata power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Lobo. Spend 1 PP to double a specialty die for your next action, or step up a Mystic Resource during a Transition Scene. SFX: Scout. When using your Wilderness Specialty to create nature-based assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Track complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Enhanced Senses is shut down. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Chosen of Owayodata power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Tribal Champion. Step up emotional stress inflicted by the Cheyenne people, ancestors, or their gods to gain 1 PP. CEREMONIAL WEAPONS Weapon D8, Wolf Hide D6 SFX: Coup Stick. Add a D6 to an attack and step up physical stress inflicted. If the target is stressed out from the attack, they take no trauma. SFX: Hidden Knife. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. SFX: Tomahawk. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Ceremonial Weapons power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Master D10, Mystic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones BLOOD AND ROOTS 1 XP When you are met with predjudice, either for your Cheyenne blood, or your white upbringing. 3 XP When you spend a transition scene among white men. 10 XP When you either choose between your ancestries, or declare yourself a bridge between the two warring worlds and devote yourself to peace between them. MASKED AVENGER OF PLAINS 1 XP When you take stress protecting native american people, -sites, or -artifacts. 3 XP When you inflict stress on a tribal chief who you see as abusing his power, or inspire native people with the prowess of Owayodata. 10 XP When you win a major victory for the freedom and rights of the native american tribes, or take deadly injuries in the process, prompting a successor to take up the Red Wolf identity. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West Category:Native American